Love's True Sweet Treat
by DinoDragonMaster
Summary: Throttle opens a safe and receives a wonderful surprise made by the hands of his two bright and beautiful women in his life.


**I don't own Biker Mice from Mars and any of its characters. This is a piece of poetry written in a short story format. This is for the Throttle and Carbine fans out there. There just doesn't seem to be enough of these stories out there anymore. Karina belongs to me.  
**

 ** _Love's True Sweet Treat_**

O glorious key, what befalls of you?

What will you open or lock to such a strain?

What is your purpose to me is beyond my grasp to comprehend?

I shall open this heavy safe and see what believes in those walls.

I see a sweet treat covered in a special jelly and honey as sweet as heaven itself.

I take a small bite into the treat, and I am astonished.

Its sweet texture conjures my tongue to the red fruit berry and delicious honey wanting more and more of the sweet treat.

It also possesses a crunchy crunch that is very fluffy and rich in golden goodness.

Along with it is another just like it but with a chunk of poultry in the dessert.

I eat the two scrumptious treats as if I have been savored from all known troubles in life.

I go to my wife of lovely nights and heartwarming days.

I kiss my wife on the lips, praising on her beauty and amazonian strength.

I ask her gently, "What were those two sweet treats in the safe?"

She comes to me and says, "Those are two sweet treats that your daughter and I made together out of love for you, Throttle."

I kiss passionately furthermore by saying with gusto, "Babe, you have no idea how long i have wanted you and now with our daughter, we are finally whole once again.

I hear my daughter calling with so much love in her heart, "Mommy Daddy, can I join you?"

Our hearts melt when I see our bundle of joy walking with little tears starting to form in our happiness.

"Yes, our little sunshine. You can join us."

She runs up to me with her teddy bear in her arms and I lift her into our embrace.

We hug each other like no other union before us.

I soon hear the gentle yawn of my little star as she cuddles into Carbine's chest.

"I believe it is time we all go to bed, my love."

I flick off the lights from the living room and follow the loves of my life to my daughter's bedroom.

She gently tucks our little angel into her bed and kiss her goodnight.

As I am to kiss her goodnight, she asks me in the sweetest voice

"Daddy, can you and Mommy sleep with me tonight? I'm scared of the dark. Please; will u?

My heart begins to warm like a thousand suns as I could not bear to see my daughter cry and feel all alone tonight.

I hear the goddess of my life smile and softly whispers to me, "Throttle, I will be right back."

She leaves me to get her sleepwear for tonight.

I go to my little darling, "Karina, we will stay with you tonight.

As long as we are with you, tonight, no more amount of darkness, demon, monster, super villain, or Plutarkian will ever hurt or frighten you on this night!

Otherwise, they will have to deal with the Biker Mice from Mars!

She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down into her bed

I often forget what incredible strength Karina she has inherited from her grandfather as well as myself and Carbine

I scoop her up into my strong arms and gently rock her to sleep with a song I remembered Carbine signing to me in our honeymoon suite

"Ain't this what I have waited for a long time to hear and see from you?"

I hear the sweet voice of my lovely wife as she enters the doorway to my eternal heaven

"Wow, mommy! You look gorgeous and caliente!

I hear my angelic Karina speak with the softness of a whispering mouse

I had to whistle in a gentle praise as she begins to strip off her nightgown

Her breasts were bouncing proudly and full of milk that tasted like honey as her purple bikini top held them with such pride

I am even tempted by the black thong that held the blissful package that gave me the right to claim her as my mate

"Babe, I appreciate the gesture, but now is not the time. Yet this time, I will let it slide."

Carbine gives a quick kiss on the cheek and gives me a quick wink that is full of love and desire

She gently grabs her bundle of joy from my arms and cuddles her into her chest

I strip down to my boxers and follow my two angels to Karina's bed

Carbine quickly gets our sweet little darling into her Scooby Doo pajamas

I pull back the warm pink blanket as we get settled into the cherry red bed sheets

I see my daughter reach over to cuddle with her mother to sleep by her side tonight

I smile with gratification as I have always known that I would settle down with my lovely mouse of many years

I can remember the day when my little star was born unto this world

She filled with me with so much joy that I just couldn't breath and take on the wonderful sight before me

I held her in my arms so gently and full of love for my little stardust just like I do now

Now here I am about to sleep with my two of the loveliest young women in my life

I see my daughter already asleep on Carbine in heavenly bliss

I smile and pull back the blanket over us

I say in a gentle voice, "Goodnight my little sunshine. I will see you soon."

I kiss Karina on the forehead and place a hand on my main girl's face.

"Carbine, you and I have made one very beautiful baby girl. I always love you and our little star for as long as we live and ride free for all of Mars and Earth. Goodnight, beautiful. I will see your lovely beauty in the morning."

I kiss her on the forehead and was about to go to sleep when she yanks on my muzzle and kiss me very hungrily and i return it very deeply

She says to me in a velvety voice, "Throttle, it is true what you have said just now. I couldn't be more proud of what we have accomplished so far as husband and wife. I will always love you, babe, but I will always love my daughter more. It's a motherly thing. Goodnight, Mighty Mouse. I will see you in the morning, stud muffin."

She scoots closer to me and wraps around my body in a very volcanic embrace

I sigh in great comfort knowing I have her trust and love for me

I take off my glasses and slowly close my eyes as I dream of a world with my gorgeous wife and my bright child in tow where me, my bros, family and friends, and our people riding and living free for all time

 **I hope everyone has enjoyed this poetry/story. If you have any ideas, comments, suggestions, or would like to see a continuation of this and/or my other stories, please leave a review. I will greatly appreciate them.**


End file.
